Black Magic
by Tomoyo Kinomoto
Summary: There are many fics out there about "original Mews", but none as truthful as this one here. Come closer, and read if you dare, how the gods made war and battled on the Nile.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, the stories of Greek mythology, or Mika's contest (I'm not sure what her penname is currantly). Anything not in those three catagories, I own.**

Hi! Before you start yelling at me to update my other fics, I just want to say I lost inspiration and am a sucker for contests. Now, ((evil grin)) I want everyone reading this to be my witness that I will abide by the rules set down by Mika for her competition:

1. The plot for the story is what if Kish was once human, and not just human, but the first mew with 2 other girls: Ryou's cousin (your OC) and her best friend (another OC).

2. Kish must have a different name when he is human.

3. Kish and your OC, the one that's Ryou's cousin, must be best friends when he is human.

4. Must be KishxOC

5. Kish must have NO memory of being human.

6. Make it creative how he became alien, so don't just say he was kidnapped.

7. Must be over 5 chapters.

8. It MUST begin with a prologue.

9. The deadline is May 6th.

Thank you for your time, I apologise for the long author's note and short chapter, and please enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

_Long ago, many centuries before the acclaimed birth of cristos, the world was ruled by a different set of gods and goddesses. We know them know as the Greek gods and goddesses, although they too were accepted by the Romans, __albeit__ under different names._

_Now, during this time, there was a mortal who was favored by the gods: the king of Lydia, named Tantalus. Since the gods had invited him to a feast at their home of Mount Olympus, Tantalus thought it was only fair that he invite them to feast in his own house. However, he was arrogant from the attention the gods gave him, and decided to play a trick on them. When the gods came to feast, Tantalus killed his only son, and served him as a stew to the gods. As soon as they began to start the feast, the gods knew what had happened. Furious, they banished Tantalus to Hades, the underworld, to suffer. His punishment was to stand in a pool of water with a fruit-laden tree hanging above his head, both of which would recede every time he tried to eat or drink, while he was plagued by eternal hunger and thirst. In addition, the gods placed a curse on Tantalus' house, so that his descendants would also suffer for his crime._

_Satisfied with the restitution, the gods started putting Tantalus' son back together piece by piece. Embarrassed, gentle Demeter, the goddess of grain, was forced to admit that she had unknowingly eaten the poor boy's shoulder. Zeus, the father of the gods, reassured her that all was still well, and had an ivory shoulder replace the eaten one. Whole and alive once more, Tantalus' son lived a full life, increasing his father's descendants, and therefore extending the curse._

_There are many tales of horror about Tantalus' descendants, but the one that is important to us concerns Tantalus' great-grandson Menelaus. King of Sparta, Menelaus was the younger brother of Agamemnon, the king of Mycenae. Menelaus married the now infamous Helen of Troy, but she was not to acquire that name until later. At this point in time, she was merely Helen, daughter of Leda, and the most beautiful woman in the world. Leda was married to a mortal man, but she had an affair with Zeus while he was in the form of a swan. She then bore four eggs, one of them hatching Helen._

_Now, all the gods and goddesses were at a wedding. It does not matter whose, only that Eros, the goddess of discord, was not invited. She arrived at the party, and hurled a golden apple among the throng of happy immortals. They were not happy for long, for the apple had the words "For the Fairest," inscribed on them, and three goddesses immediately began to argue over which of them it was for. Athena, goddess of wisdom, Hera, goddess of marriage, and Aphrodite, goddess of love, all appealed to Zeus to choose the fairest of them. Not wanting to cause family disharmony (since almost all of the gods were related), Zeus told them to ask the mortal Paris._

_Hermes, the messenger god, took the three goddesses to the shepard-boy Paris, who was astonished at their request. Although all three of the goddesses tried to bribe Paris, he had ears only for Aphrodite when she offered him the most beautiful woman in the world, neglecting to mention that she already had a husband. Furious, Athena and Hera stormed back to Mount Olympus while Aphrodite took Paris to Sparta to claim Helen._

_Once safely back at Troy, Paris was content, never realizing the danger that lay ahead. He did not know, for instance, that since so many men had wanted Helen's hand in marriage, Helen's father made them all swear to come to her aid should ever she need it. He did not know that these powerful suitors were now raising armies, and preparing to attack Troy. He did not know about the bloody, ten-year war that would rage on his native land, only to end in a Greek victory, and his own death. He certainly did not know that Helen's rightful husband, Menelaus, would sail triumphantly home, only to get stuck in Egypt for seven years. He could not know that while in Egypt, Helen was tired of her possessive husband, and had an affair with a local, only to leave that child in its father's care when she departed, having no love for it._

_The Greek gods and goddesses were largely unable to help the growth of this child, for they yielded those skies to the gods and goddesses of Egypt. Now, around the time we mark as 1100 BCE or BC, all the gods could do was hope that the five god-children they had placed there would be enough._


End file.
